New town,new life
by Samanthasouthpark
Summary: Samantha Hood is a...halfway normal 10 Year old girl. She lives with her dad in Manhattan. Everyday seems to be more boring then the day before believes that her life is never going to change. Atleast until her mom decides to move with her and her sister to a town named South Park...(The story is better than the summary itself. This is also my very first ff.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hey there. As you probably already know, I'm Samantha Hood. I'm 10 Years old and I currently live in South Park with my Mom and my bitchy, 9 ½ Year old Sister Katherine. We two go to the fourth grade of South Park Elementary School. I like singing, dancing, skateboarding and all kinds of sports. The life in South Park is pretty…well…let's call it…interesting. There are lots of adventures waiting for you just around the corner. In short you'll never be bored in this town. My life wasn't always that exciting. In fact it was the same everyday. I used to live with my father in Manhattan. The town seemed exciding at the first look but believe me, it's not. There was Traffic everyday, the most boring school ever, no interesting places to hang out at, it was rarely that something interesting happened and the people were all plain boring. At first I thought it was the same with South Park. How wrong I was…anyways I better tell you about what happened from the start.

**Authors Note:**I hope you liked the Prologue. The first chapter is gonna be up later. This is my very first fanfic so please let me know what i could do better. That would mean a lot to me. And I'm from Germany so I'm sorry if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes. See ya in the next chapter ^^


	2. Another day in Manhattan

Ch.1 - Another Day in Manhattan

Sam POV

**Sam's house, 7 AM**

It was 7 AM as my Alarm Clock rang. I hit it till the sound stopped.  
>"Great. Another day in Manhattan." I yawned.<br>After a few minutes I decided to stand up. My father probably wasn't home again so I changed my clothes and made me some cornflakes. He spent day and night in bars or night clubs. So I practically lived alone. But that did not really bother me. Still better than living with my Mom. Well she wasn't really the problem. She worked the whole day so I won't get to see her anyways.  
>The problem was my snotty, bitchy little Sister Katherine or how most people call her Kathy.<br>She acted like she is the Queen of Manhattan just because she was popular.  
>*...<em>I<em>**_hate_**_people like her..._*  
>I was torn from my thoughts when I heard the clock strike 8 o'clock.<br>"Ugh, I'm going to be late…again.." I said annoyed to myself.  
>"Now the Teacher is gonna give me a whole presentation about coming late again."<br>Only the thought of that completely bored me.  
>I grabbed my Skateboard and skated to school.<br>There was a lot of Traffic as always. Luckily the school was just down the road.

**Manhattan Elementary classroom 4a, 8:20 AM**

As expected the Teacher noticed me right away.  
>"Samantha Hood! Are you late <strong>again<strong>?" he started.  
>"That's it! You've got detention after School!.." he said angry.<br>I stopped listening from that part and thought about other stuff.  
>The Teacher apparently wasn't even noticing I didn't listen.<p>

**Manhattan**** Elementary Schoolyard, 11 AM**

After 3 Hours we finally had a break.  
>On the schoolyard most of the girls gossiped about everybody, most of the boys talked about how hot the girls are, some Emos talked about how much their life sucked, the Goths smoked, the punks set fire to things... everything was the same, boring way as usually.<br>So I went to my place behind the school and listened to some music. Every time i heard Music I forgot everything around me.  
>I grew up with it. Sense i was a little Baby I loved Music and singing. It was like a part of me.<br>I wanted to be a Singer one day.  
>My Mom wasn't so happy about that though.<br>She didn't want me to end up like my father. But I'm pretty sure I won't.  
>Suddenly i heard the bell ring.<br>Luckily we had PE now. Next to Music PE was my favorite subject.  
>I was the best athlete in School. I even won a few prizes before.<p>

**Manhattan**** Elementary Gym, 11:25 AM**

I went to the PE class. Today we had to climb a rope.  
>"Katherine Hood, you're first !" the PE Teacher shouted.<br>She didn't really like Kathy. That's one reason to like her.  
>"But i just painted my Nails!" she said.<br>"If you don't go up there you will have way worse problems than that!" the teacher angrily replied.  
>So Kathy went against her will and pulled at it. She really sucked at PE.<br>"Get me up you dumb thing!" she screamed at the rope. I couldn't help but grin.  
>"Mrs. Connor! The rope is broken! I demand a new one!"<br>Some students giggled in the background while others just facepalmed.  
>The teacher sighed. "Sam, please show her how to do it right."<br>Immediately I went to the rope and climbed to the Top.  
>"That's not fair! She cheated to make me look bad!" my sister screamed in a bitchy sound.<br>_*Great now she will annoy me with that the whole School Day..*_

**Manhattan Elem****e****ntary ****c****afeteria, 1:25 PM**

After PE we had lunch. As always I sat alone.  
>My sister and her followers gave me dark looks from their table.<br>After some time they decided to come to my table, still looking mad.  
>"What makes me worthy of your company?" I asked with a sarcastic Voice.<br>"We just wanted to tell you that you're going to pay for what you did to me in PE!" Kathy spoke up.  
>"Yeah!" "Totally!" some of her followers spoke up.<br>I could never really tell them apart. All I knew was that most of them were named Jessica…  
>"Whatever" I simply replied and continued eating my salad.<br>This pissed my sister off but she went back to her table.

**Sam's house, 7:30 PM**

After three hours of Math and 2 hours of detention I could finally go home.  
>As I arrived I opened the door, dropped my bag somewhere on the floor and went into the kitchen.<br>I still had a headache from the Math lesson so I decided to make popcorn and watch some scary movies to relax.  
>Just as I sat down on the couch I got a SMS from Kathy:<p>

_Come over to my house. Mom said she wants you to come. Something about big news. Dad is here 2._

*_So much for_**_relaxing_**_.._* I thought and sighed.  
>I wrote back:<p>

_Alright, tell her I'm on my way. This better not be one of your plans to take revenge on me!_

After that I grabbed my skateboard once more and drove over to mom's house.

**Kathy's House, 8 PM**

As I arrived I knocked at the door. Mom opened it.  
>"Oh, hello sweetie! It's so great to see you again! How are your grades doing?" she asked me with a happy voice.<br>"Kathy told me you have some big news?" I said completely ignoring her question.  
>"Oh yeah, that. Come in, your sister and your father are already waiting in the kitchen." she said with a smile.<br>Kathy was sitting there with her Iphone, not paying any attention to me.  
>My Father was sitting there with a kind of sad face though. I wondered what was going on.<br>"Good, now that we are all here we can tell you two the news." Mom spoke up and paused.  
>"First of all we want you two to relax and please promise me that you won't flip out or make a drama out of thi-" she continued being cut off by Kathy.<br>"I don't have time for this! Just tell me what's going on already! Some of us have a social life, you know?" she complained to mom who sighed.  
>"Alright…as you all know I'm a Nurse..." she continued being cut off by Kathy once more.<br>"Wow, _**shocking**_! Can I go now?" she said with a sarcastic voice.  
>"No! Now, where was I…oh yeah. Well…I've got a promotion lately…" she continued.<br>"Wow, you've got a promotion, big deal!" said Kathy with an annoyed voice.  
>Mom ignored her though.<br>"Well you see…I have to work in another Town…" She finally said.  
>*<em>What?<em>*  
>"<strong>Wait<strong>! Does that mean you leave me here with _**them**_!?" Kathy said with an angry voice, pointing at me and dad.  
>Mom shock her head.<br>"No, of course not. I'd never leave my two sweeties alone with an irresponsible alcoholic! I'll take both of you with me." She stated.  
>"<strong>WHAT<strong>?" both me and Kathy shouted at the same time.

-  
>Well, did you like the first chapter? Was it too shortlong? Were my writing and grammar alright/ awful? I would really appreciate if you would give me a review and some advice to get better. Thanks for reading my ff and see ya in the next chapter :)


End file.
